Cute Boy
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai is out dancing the night away when one perticular dancer with amber eyes just happens to fall on him and sparks fly. [KxR Yaoi]


Very random....don't ask about it....Pointless, plot less and **NO I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS!** _Moon Bind_ told me to post it and so I am.

-=Cute=-

It was hot, like a sauna in the making crowded with people. No matter where you stood people around you we're moving, ears following the beat of the song. The music was just as surrounding, just as loud everywhere you went. Even in that new place bodies still brushed against you, inviting you into the beats so alluring.

A true dance scene. An exact replica of the raves you see on the screen as the lights flash their bright colours with neo in the wave of dancers.

He was hesitant at first to step fully in but let the swarm take him in as he swayed with a small smirk playing upon his lips. It wasn't so bad to feel different people dance with him with no words spoken, only eyes teasing in amusement.

Though he wasn't sure how to react, a slight confusion sliding in and out of play in the mirror of red and when he closed his eyes, unsure and looked up again, they we're gone.

So he danced, lost in his own mind of smothered thoughts from the pounding rhythm, looking up at the dark mist in the air and hands raised with glow.

You couldn't help but breathe deep, the further you mingled the hotter the air became, moistening the skin and his feet seemed to be leading him there.

The movements were smaller, distanced decreased and touches more scandalous. Even above by simply moving you arms up, new lusty warmth of the surfing bodies pressed against your fingers.

His eyes had been closed, head tilted up for air as he walked back to the back of the room, still following the pendulum from his hips. The colder air was refreshing, invigorating the clouded mind.

He heard the words down, in a shout only drowned out mostly by the music that caught his attention, drawing his head upwards and upon opening his eyes only to find two bright ones blinking back at him. There was also a body that ensued, a surfer falling forward leaving the slate haired boy no time to help but be the cushioned fall.

Only they had fell onto the floor, somewhat clean as the dancers moved for them as they slowly stirred.

As he lay there, his arms felt as if they were embracing someone, whose squirming caused him to blink and stumble upon the honey orbs he'd seen afraid blinking back at him.

The boy had a mass of dark hair, tumbling over his shoulder onto his own and upon his face, tickling his lips. The same tanned boy carefully pulled his hair back, cheeks dusty rose with embarrassment.

Beneath him, the male's eyes we're focused on the delicate smile developing on the tan lips and the white paint smeared on his face like a felines, resembling the ivory and ebony outfit still laying atop him.

''Wow....'' He said aloud, enough to be heard over the music as he leaned downward, sending shivers along his neck as he whispered; ''You're cute.''

He got up just then with the long raven braid tumbling back down to his ankles and offered a black-gloved hand to the cute boy at his feet.

It was accepted, their skin colours contrasting dark and light as the darker fingers seemed to slide blend with his.

''Dance with me cute boy?''

The deemed cute boy nodded, following the exotic beauty leading him further in again. He extended his hand for the other arm and placed them upon his shoulder, smiling slyly as his tops rested upon a pair of strong hips.

They danced with each other, their bodies touching often as the surfer kept sneaking glances at his partner only to be caught, smirks reappearing.

''I like you're triangles cute boy.''

He couldn't help but stare at the amber orbs with a grin looking up at him as they moved. They we're exquisite, a masculine touch to his look as they slit like a tigers yet looked too innocent to be true.

Everything about him screamed kitten even the small fangs peering over his lips in a seductive grin. He wondered if the small kitty loved to be petted and ran his fingers through the raven locks behind his ears, drawing his gaze back to his own.

There was a smile he took as an invitation and slowly drew him up close to his cheek grazing his lips against the other pair. He didn't respond though, bringing his lips to instead kiss his ear again whispering a message for him. ''I'm Rei.''

Then with his words and warm breathe lingering he pulled them apart and slid in with the crowd, not even his long ponytail left in sight behind him.

He stood there in the crowd, once looking up only to have lost the kitten in front of him, practically having tasted his natural flavour. He was lost, suddenly feeling out of place and headed as well for an exit from the crowd after having been left without the chance to respond with ''I'm Kai.''

-=Ende=-

So ya...this has no story. Its a random scene I wrote and that I happen to like. Nothing else to say....review?!


End file.
